


Needle and Thread

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Tales of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Backstory, Circle Mages, Gen, Mage (Dragon Age) Origin, Mage-Templar Dynamics (Dragon Age), Sewing, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: The templars were having them make their own clothes, but they weren't allowing them to weave enchantments into the threads. No, this was good,honestwork like the Maker intended.
Relationships: Jowan & Female Surana (Dragon Age)
Series: Tales of Thedas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733935
Kudos: 3





	Needle and Thread

Medea swore as the needle pricked the pad of her thumb again, quiet enough that the templars wouldn't hear her. Still, Jowan's eyes darted around the room to make sure, no doubt in case he was found guilty by association. She tutted at him, and at her sewing. The templars were having them make their own clothes, but they weren't allowing them to weave enchantments into the threads. No, this was good, _honest_ work like the Maker intended.

"It's bullshit, is what it is," she'd told Jowan when they'd been handed sewing patterns for cowls and offcuts of mismatched materials that bore no resemblance to the carefully drawn illustrations in their booklets. 

"The Chantry can't afford new clothes for us." Jowan repeated the templars' words like he'd actually believed them, and she'd rolled her eyes.

"Like I said, it's  _ bullshit _ . Templars in Denerim had plenty of coin jingle-jangling in their pockets just last week." She didn't tell Jowan where they spent it, because he'd been a prisoner of the Circle since he was five and was a sensitive sort who didn't really know how things were on the outside. Her own magic had manifested around the same age, but her mother was Dalish before she was a citizen of Denerim, and knew how to hide a mage from the templars...for a couple of years until one of the neighbours ratted her out, anyway. And, well, here she was now.

"Maybe it was just the clanking of their armour," he'd suggested. At least he hadn't called her a lying knife-ear, she supposed.

"Maybe." 

Medea glanced over at his sewing and raised an eyebrow. Last time she'd looked it had been a mess, but now it actually resembled something like headwear. She was pretty sure the thread he'd been using hadn't been red before either. She'd thought all they had was white thread, but maybe he'd picked up another spool when she hadn't been paying attention. Maybe _.  _ See, if she put her mind to it, she could be as good a bullshitter as any bastard  _ templar _ .


End file.
